


Stoicity

by AMCanderly



Series: Tranquility [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Formerly Tranquil Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Gen, Modern Girl in Thedas, or well, soon to be - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMCanderly/pseuds/AMCanderly
Summary: Four (and a half) small snippets in the life of Maria Acosta, Tranquil Mage, formerly of Earth, during the events of Dragon Age II.
Series: Tranquility [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066196
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Stoicity

**Author's Note:**

> Laying down some bite-sized groundwork for my first long-form fic.

**Wisdom**

There was a man perusing the wares at her stall, and he was wearing a hoodie. 

It was covered in dust and grime and layered under a leather breastplate, but she could still see the teeth of the zipper shine. 

“You are from Earth.”

The man’s hand froze above the scarf he had been reaching for, and he very slowly looked up at her. He seemed dumbfounded, pinned to the spot while she maintained steady eye contact. He drew a heavy, shaking breath, and she realized that he had actually stopped breathing when she asked him the question.

He glanced around the square, eyes wide, before furtively whispering, “I am. Are you?”

She nodded, and her heavy curtain of dark hair shifted forward. “Yes, I am originally from New York.”

She tucked her hair back behind her ears, and the man was rooted to the spot again, eyes wide and fixed on her forehead. He quickly snapped out of it, looking around the Gallows courtyard another time before picking up a pair of boots from the table and eyeing them. 

“You’re Tranquil?” He murmured.

She nodded. “Yes, I am.”

“How long?”

“Approximately four years.”

His head bowed abruptly, with his mouth tightening into a thin line.

“I didn’t realize that people like us could be connected to the Fade that way,” he mused, eyes boring a hole into the same scarf he’d been looking at before. “My mage friends had been investigating a little bit for me, but they also have their own problems to deal with.”

Her eyes easily picked out the white-knuckled grip he had on the edge of her table, and she noticed one of the templars in the courtyard looking their way with a narrowed gaze before turning and walking toward Knight-Captain Cullen..

“I would deduce that a templar shall approach us soon if you linger without making a purchase, sir.”

He shook his head, as if coming out of a trance, and quirked his lips into a wry smile. “Of course,” he murmured, “we can’t have Curly coming after us. Is this bandana enchanted in any way?” He very deliberately pointed at an embroidered piece of blue cloth and picked it up, over-telegraphing his movements as he pondered its worth, clearly putting on a show for the watching Templars. 

“Yes, sir. It is enchanted to augment one’s dexterity moderately.”

He nodded and fished out a coin purse. 

“How much?”

“That will be two gold pieces.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “Is there no fellow-Earthling discount?”

Her face did not change. “No.”

With a playful sigh, he pulled the required currency from his purse and handed it to her. “That crazy pirate is lucky I tolerate her.”

She tilted her head and began folding his purchase and packing it into a piece of waxed parchment paper. “Have you gone after Javaris yet for the saar-qamek?”

He froze again. “How do you know about that? We only just saw the Arishok yesterday.”

She passed him the package. “Ah, I assumed you had played the games before. We are living the events of a video game series,  _ Dragon Age _ . From several of the things you said earlier, I drew the conclusion that you joined forces with Hawke, who is the main character of the second game. From what I can gather, we are in the second act of the story. Either way, if you are attempting to somehow gain favor with Isabela, there should be a ship in a bottle in a container near the edge of Smuggler’s Cut while you are out and about on this mission. She would appreciate it as a gift. You should leave before Knight-Captain Cullen gets here. He is approaching. Be careful of the saar-qamek. Find the steel latches on the ground under the mist and seal the barrels as soon as possible. Take breaks breathing clean air on the high steps, you can only take so much exposure to the gas.”

He took a step back, his wide eyes and flaring nostrils the only indicator of his clear discomfort. 

“Will you be back here?”

She nodded. “I am here on this day every week in the mornings.”

He bowed his head, whispering, “You will hear from me again. My name is Julian.” 

“My name is Maria.”

He smiled tightly and turned away from her, heading towards the Gallows exit. She saw Cullen intercept him and offer some sort of greeting, before nodding his head towards her. Julian’s shoulders shrugged, and he waved his purchase in the air with one hand while indicating it with the other. Once their conversation was over and Julian was on his way out, Cullen approached her stall. 

“Was that man bothering you in any way?”

She shook her head. “He was a customer, Knight-Captain.”

“Did you know him? From before?”

When she had first been brought to the Gallows, several months after she arrived in Thedas, Maria had fabricated a tale about a head injury and losing her memory. Ser Cullen had been particularly suspicious about her background, and often attempted to investigate her memories or lack thereof. Later, Knight-Commander Meredith sentenced her to receive the Sunburst brand after an attempt to escape and warn Hawke about the Deep Roads. After that, he stopped pushing. Ever since she became Tranquil she was no longer worried about her secret being revealed, but she did see the logic in sticking to her story to stay alive.

She answered him honestly. “I’ve never seen him before in my life. He purchased an enchanted bandana.”

* * *

**Moderation**

Maria didn’t see Julian any time soon after their initial meeting, but she did overhear a Templar and a Guardsman gossiping in the courtyard about the poison gas incident in Lowtown, and how Marian Hawke and the Guard Captain took care of it. 

Approximately two months later, a woman swaggered up to the stall, brazenly wearing a staff strapped on her back (though it was probably intended to more resemble a polearm of some sort). She gave the wares on one of the tables a cursory glance before her icy blue eyes swept up to meet Maria’s. She smirked and tossed her short hair before cocking a hip and crossing her arms.

“I suppose you know who I am, milady Fortuneteller?”

“I suppose you are Marian Hawke.”

Hawke’s smirk widened into a pleased grin, though one with more teeth bared than necessary.

“And I don’t suppose you know why I’m here?”

“I do not know specifically, though it is perhaps to ascertain the extent of my knowledge.”

“Very good,” Hawke purred, and used one hand to idly play with an enchanted pair of gloves. “Care to elaborate on that subject? Your knowledge, I mean.”

“I have some small degree of foreknowledge regarding events over the next few years, though no idea of exact dates.”

“You told Julian how to handle the poison gas. Anything to tell me about my future that could convince me?”

“As I said, I have no real concept of exact dates and times for events. However, should you wish for proof that is more personal in nature, I could provide you with something. I assume you have already taken down Gascard Dupuis? I heard that Ser Emeric died yesterday.”

Hawke yawned. “Hardly interesting if you only talk about things I’ve already done.”

Maria tilted her head forward in an approximation of a nod. “Merely establishing the timeline. DuPuis was only an accomplice. Quentin is the killer. If you do not hurry, he will kill your mother and mutilate her body much in the same way he has the other women.”

Hawke’s eyes narrowed and the smirk on her lips died. “Is that a threat? Are you in league with this man?”

“I am providing an example of my knowledge as you have requested. Your mother has a suitor that sends her white lilies. She resembles Quentin’s lost love. There is a hidden trapdoor entrance in the Foundry. Expect many demons.”

Maria watched as Hawke’s lips pulled back into an ugly sneer. “I could kill you where you stand.”

“You asked.”

They sat for a moment, staring at each other, before Hawke growled and began to stalk away at a fast clip. 

Maria tidied the pieces on display that had been mussed and idly wondered if this Hawke veered more purple or red.

Another month went by before Hawke, Aveline, and Varric appeared one day with a furious Julian.

He immediately stepped forward aggressively. “Where is she?!”

Hawke casually pulled him back and pushed him towards Aveline, who put a hand on his shoulder to hold him in place. He tensed and scowled at Maria mulishly, but did not attempt to approach her again. Meanwhile, Hawke pretended to peruse the wares at the table, speaking softly, her lips barely moving. “Firstly, I believe you now, and I owe you thanks and an apology. We caught Quentin before he could kill my mother.”

Maria nodded. “You are welcome.”

“Secondly, we appear to have lost track of our wayward pirate friend. Any chance you know where the lovely Isabela could have gone with a certain book?”

Maria shrugged. “I do not know where she goes.”

Julian growled, “She’s lying,” and tried to pull away from Aveline’s grip, but Hawke subdued him again with the wave of a hand. Varric stepped forward with a nod.

“I assume you know who I am, but if you don’t, I’m Varric Tethras, yes  _ that  _ Varric Tethras.” He leaned towards Hawke, theatrically whispering, “I think I’m starting to get this whole Tranquil thing.” He continued in a normal voice, “You said you don’t know where she is now, but do you know where she will be later?”

“That depends on several factors, but assuming that Julian has successfully romanced her, she will return at the last minute when you confront the Arishok.”

Julian reddened and Aveline snorted indelicately as Hawke’s brow furrowed.

“You mean when we go see him after this? Is this about the elves?”

“It is more about the Tome than the elves. He will decide to take over the city and lay siege. If you are seeing him about the elves this morning, then the attack will begin essentially as soon as your meeting is over.”

Hawke groaned. “Excellent. Exactly what I needed today. What are the most important things for me to expect?”

“The Arishok will kill the Viscount, you will have to fight the Arishok in single combat to save the city, and you will encounter a group of Grey Wardens in the fighting. If your sibling did not die in the Deep Roads, they shall be there as well.”

Hawke’s face crumpled. “Carver?” She whispered brokenly. “He could have lived?”

Varric sighed. “Ah, shit. Junior.”

Hawke seemed paralyzed for a moment, and Varric shook his head.

“We… will probably be revisiting that at another point, but I guess we’ve gotta go save the city first. Anything else we can expect?”

“You will face Saarebas with strong lightning attacks. May I suggest you stock up on potions? We also carry lightning warding runes.”

Varric sighed and pulled out his coin purse. “Let’s see what you’ve got. Something tells me we’ll need everything we can find.

* * *

**Justice**

Maria woke up slowly, cataloguing the injuries that she clearly sustained while unconscious. Concussion, definitely. Severe bruising around her legs, feet tied together. Bruises and chafing at her wrists, where they were also tied. She looked around her and immediately noticed Fenris lying approximately ten feet from her. He rarely came with Hawke or any other members of the party to the Gallows as they occasionally asked for advice or knowledge. She made her way over to him, stopping to retch once as vertigo threatened to overwhelm her body. Upon reaching him she began to treat his wounds—he had clearly been in a fight. It was as she was wrapping a piece of fabric torn from her sleeve around his leg that he awoke with a growl and lunged for her. She felt tears welling in her eyes as she struggled to breathe, gasping for air. Fenris, upon recognizing her, quickly stopped.

“What plot have you drawn me into, Tranquil?”

He looked around, taking in their stark surroundings and the mages and Templars. His eyes landed on Grace, who Maria recognized from around the Gallows. Only then did Maria deduce their location. She looked at Fenris again, who was also clearly suffering symptoms of a concussion. Some part of her registered that it was likely that this was who Hawke chose to romance. 

“We are on the Wounded Coast. I believe you have been taken as collateral against Hawke, though I do not know why I am here.”

He grimaced.

“I do not trust your so-called ‘foreknowledge’, Tranquil. It can only come from an evil place, no matter what Hawke cares to think.”

He paused and pinched the bridge of his nose slightly.

“However, I suppose I owe you some measure of gratitude after your advice regarding Danarius and Varania. Thank you.”

She nodded. “You are welcome.”

Fenris groaned and clutched his head, lying back down on the ground.

“You and I have both been dealt severe concussions. We must attempt to stay awake.”

He grit his teeth and struggled to lift his head and sit up properly, but did so too quickly. He vomited red wine and fell back, his head cracking against the hard ground. He fell unconscious again.

She was unsure of how much time passed before Grace approached her with a sneer.

“You know, I still don’t know why Hawke values you so much. It’s not like you’re the smartest Tranquil in the Gallows or anything. But I’ve seen you talking to all of the people in her merry band, and they can never turn away a person in need.”

Maria suddenly realized why she had been taken as well.

\--

She had fallen unconscious at some point during the battle and woke up blearily to find herself propped up against a rock. Varric and Sebastian were both busy working on undoing the ropes around her wrists and ankles. A glance around showed the mages and Templars lying dead or wounded, huddled together in a mass. Anders, who she actually still had yet to meet, attended to Fenris while Hawke gently held him in her lap. 

As the last of the ropes came off, Sebastian stood and offered her a hand up while Varric dusted debris off his coat. The dwarf grinned at her.

“How’s it going, Fortuneteller?”

Maria stumbled on her way to standing, still dizzy. “I appear to still be injured.” 

She sagged against the rocky cliff face as Sebastian held her up. Anders, clearly having heard her end of the conversation, approached slowly, his lips pursed.

“Are you in need of healing?”

She nodded. “I have a concussion.”

He reached out to her slowly, his hand shaking as it approached. He neatly bypassed the brand on her forehead and laid a hand on the side of her head instead, laying a simple healing on her. She sighed and closed her eyes, briefly enjoying the rush of cool magic against her skin, then straightened as he removed his hand and took two quick steps away.

“I am now adequately healed, thank you Anders.”

He squeezed his eyes tightly and let out a breath that he had clearly been holding.

“You’re welcome. By the way, what is your name? The others mostly just refer to you as ‘Fortuneteller.’”

“Maria. Maria Acosta.”

Behind Anders, Varric, and Sebastian, Fenris stood and turned, offering Hawke a hand up. She took it and he pulled her to him briefly, laying his forehead on hers. She placed a hand on his cheek then pulled away, turning to address their group.

“Maria, we will have to take you and the others back to the Gallows.”

Anders whirled around towards Hawke, betrayal clear in his eyes, but before he could open his mouth, Maria replied.

“The Knight-Captain and Ser Samson will arrive soon. I can go with them.”

He turned back towards her, eyes narrowing as Hawke replied.

“Very well, we shall wait here with you.”

“You can’t be serious,” Anders growled, “about letting any of these people return there. Meredith will have their heads, or worse.” He slanted his eyes towards Maria while she watched, fascinated, as a crack formed along the side of his face, shining a brilliant blue for a moment before snuffing out. 

Hawke sighed. “My influence only goes so far without you, me, or Merrill getting tossed in the Gallows as well. We’re just as affected by the standoff between Meredith and Orsino.”

Anders began shaking, eyes glowing and veins of blue breaking out over his body. “Somebody must make a decision.  **_These false compromises get us NOWHERE_ ** !!”

Hawke’s eyes widened, and she held up her hands placatingly. Before she could reply though, she heard a choked-off gasp. Everybody turned to look at Maria, rooted to the spot, staring at Anders, tears streaming down her face and breath coming in little hiccups.

“You can’t do it. Please don’t do it. Please, Anders---Justice, don’t. Imagine the deaths. All those innocent people. You’ll jumpstart a war. There has to be a better way to force change.”

Sebastian jumped. “What in the—”

She turned to Sebastian with a small, watery smile. “There’s still time for you to go home. Only you can make things in Starkhaven right. If you leave now it may lend strength to your position. Elthina knows how much you care for your home. You can serve the Maker by serving your people.”

Her breathing began to calm down and her eyes widened as she turned back to Anders, who was staring at her, with the light in his eyes dying and cracks receding from his face.

She lunged for him, ice spreading across her hand. “No!NONONONononononononon—”

Everything fell silent.

Maria stopped moving and lifted her hands up, where several crescents of blood began to well up from where her nails had been digging into her palms, though the ice on her left staunched the flow of blood somewhat.

“I believe I am injured again,” she intoned dully.

Hawke’s party all stood stock still, staring at the Tranquil in their midst.

Varric let out a low whistle. “It happened again.”

“Again?” Sebastian cried, “What was that?!”

Maria turned to face him. “I believe they are referring to my brief return to my pre-Tranquil state under Vengeance’s influence.”

Anders’ voice broke. “Vengeance?”

“Or Justice. I do not know when or if they make the change completely.”

Hawke stepped forward. “Do you know why Anders' ...passenger caused you to be that way?”

“While I do not know the details, I understand that Tranquility cannot be reversed unless a spirit touches your mind. Perhaps the presence of a spirit is enough to temporarily nullify the effects of the Rite.”

Everyone froze again.

They all sat there for approximately thirty seconds before Hawke tentatively broke the silence.

“Tranquility can be reversed?”

“Correct. The Lord Seeker has a book that details at least some of the process.”

Anders sank to his knees with a moan. “Karl. I—”

Fenris kept his hand on his sword and his eyes locked on the mage sobbing on the ground, clearly ready to attack at a moment’s notice. 

Maria pointed into the middle distance. “It would appear as though the Templars will be arriving soon.”

* * *

**Courage**

Maria saw the pillar of light explode in Hightown from her research table in the library.

Calmly, she gathered her things and returned to her cell. Though the doors to the cells could not lock, she wedged the door shut with a book before sitting on her cot, spreading her books and papers out and beginning to research again.

She could occasionally hear the shouts and clangs from the hallways, and feel the heat of fireballs dissipating behind her door. As her cell contained no window, she had no real sense of what time of day it was, though she could only assume that hours had passed.

She continued translating the next page of the book she was referencing—A treatise on methods of growing medicinal herbs to gain certain alchemical properties, and idly wondered if it would be safe enough for her to go back to the library and grab another book. A fierce shout outside her door cut off suddenly, and she heard a wet, gurgling sound and a thump. She decided to stay in her room for now.

She woke up some time later to the sound of shouting and knocking on her door. Before she could get up to unwedge the book holding it shut, an axe drove deep through the wood several times before the door crumbled to splinters.

Maria glanced up to see Knight-Captain Cullen stand with two other members of the Order, weapons at the ready. She calmly placed a bookmark in her tome.

“Is it safe for me to leave the room now? I have need of the library.”

Cullen sagged for a moment, then stood up straight again. “As safe as it will ever be, though the library has taken some damage.”

\--

Maria was fetching a book for Mother Jeneta when she heard unfamiliar voices in the large study. The Divine had laid down strict rules for everybody—nobody could enter the study for the duration of the Conclave negotiations unless she invited them personally, and Maria had heard that they were suspending meetings today as a rest day. Maria opened the door to inform the interlopers of the fact and witnessed a strangely familiar scene.

“What’s going on here?” She asked.


End file.
